


Astral Chains Unova

by Bian_Aisha



Category: any - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bian_Aisha/pseuds/Bian_Aisha
Summary: "Hoy es el día en el que se celebran los 88 años del proyecto Unova, el proyecto que mi padre comenzó y el cual con orgullo yo continuo. Unova, aún el día de hoy sigo sin estar seguro de su propósito, un proyecto en el cual unas pobres probetas son lanzadas en su niñez al mundo sin más que estudios técnicos, sin saber que les aguarda y obligados a convivir y sobrevivir según sus criterios, imponiendo ellos sus propias normas. Aunque esto fue bajo mi mando, no fue la idea de mi padre. Quizás solo me dejé influenciar por los demás y les condené a una cárcel permanente, el miedo que les tienen lo percibo a diario, los controles y las dosis son obra suya, y son solo otra manera de experimentar con ellos. Hoy será el día que todos veamos la luz, aunque ¿ Quién despertará de verdad ?"
Kudos: 1





	1. Between walls

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una obra propia la cual subo a esta plataforma pues quienes apoyan mi libro me piden un lugar donde leerlo con más facilidad. No espereis algo sobre un fandom pues aun si es la finalidad de esta página en general yo la voy usar simplemente para compartir mi obra de una manera abierta con quienes me la demandan.

Dos figuras humanas se encuentran en un piso alto de un edificio, totalmente a oscuras, tanta que no se pueden apreciar ninguna de sus facciones; vigilando las tenuemente alumbradas callejuelas inferiores por una de las pequeñas ventanas:  
\- ¿ Algún movimiento de los Hori ? - dijo uno de ellos al cual la luz solo permitía ver sus blanquecinos ojos.  
\- Por el momento no. Hace poco unos Gorr pasaron cerca, deben estar en busca de lo mismo que nosotros. - respondió el otro, con sus mismos ojos blancos pero con sus pupilas similares a las de un reptil.  
\- Si ya es dificil ir a por un cargamento con ellos será más complicado.  
\- Con suerte comenzarán una de sus peleas territoriales, ultimamente están muy agresivos.  
\- Ultimamente lo estamos todos, aumentamos en número y las raciones no varían mucho, los tratados de paz ya no sirven mucho.

Mientras continuaban con su vigilancia pudieron escuchar el sonido explosión y unos segundos después toda la zona fue sacudida con una onda sísmica, ocasionando a los segundos un apagón en todo el sector:  
\- Esto nunca había pasado. - exclamó el de pupilas rectas.  
\- No se que sucede pero lo mejor será regresar al puesto avanzado y volver al sector norte.  
\- Solo esperemos que las entradas no estén obstruidas o vigiladas.  
\- Lo mejor será ir por la zona este.  
\- ¿ Atajaremos por las alcantarillas ?  
\- Dejémoslo como último recurso, si nos acorralan debajo puede ser nuestro fin, estamos nosotros dos solos frente a dos tribus y hasta la entrada este aun quedan varios kilómetros, debemos ser cautelosos.  
\- ¿ Que sugieres ?  
\- Iremos de edificio en edificio por las calles y cuando tengamos oportunidad o nos persigan trataremos de ir por los tejados.

Entre las sombras y sin indicios de ninguna otra tribu, ambos continuaron su rumbo, pudiendo esta vez distinguir que el compañero del iris de reptil era mucho mas bajo que él. Pero mientras avanzaban, estando cerca de su destino, unas luces del suelo que no esperaban les cegaron por unos instantes y en un momento se vieron acorralados contra un edificio sin poder ver quienes lo hacían:  
\- Rendíos inmediatamente y no será necesario usar la fuerza.  
El de ojos reptilianos agarró la mano de su compañero y la giro hacía la derecha:  
\- ¡ Separaos y permaneced quietos !  
Mientras uno de ellos se les acercaba, el de pupilas rectas con disimulo sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal de su boca que había escondido previamente y lo escupió al suelo, rompiéndolo en trozos y provocando en el proceso se levantase una nube de gas verdoso. Fue entonces que aprovecharon y ambos escaparon hacía la derecha, a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la oscuridad pudieron seguir a un paso más rápido:  
\- ¿ Esa luz era una granada luminosa verdad ?  
\- Sin duda.  
\- Los únicos usan ese tipo de tácticas son los Urdin.  
\- Pero nunca salen de su sector y tampoco tenemos indicios de ellos en esta.  
\- Entonces solo quedan como opción los agentes del complejo.  
\- El complejo. ¿ Pero que harán aquí ?  
\- Quizás la explosión ha tenido que ver con alguna tribu y nos están buscando a todos.  
\- Sus defensas son demasiado sólidas y sus accesos limitados. ¿ Cómo sería posible eso ?  
\- Lo desconozco. Pero no logro llegar a otra conclusión.  
\- Entonces lo tenemos complicado, sus equipos pueden detectarnos facilmente y saben sobre nosotros. Será difícil evadirlos.

Mientras continuaban con su recorrido una segunda oleada sísmica más violenta estremeció el lugar, derribando varios edificios y dejando otros en un lamentable estado mientras destrozaba las calles a su paso:  
\- Esperemos que el paso elevado siga intacto. - exclamó el bajo compañero.  
Al llegar observaron que aunque algo malogrado, seguía intacto, cuando se disponían a cruzarlo, en medio del mismo fueron sorprendidos por los agentes.  
Mientras el círculo entre ambos se cerraba, una tercera sacudida peor que la anterior estremeció toda la zona, provocando esta vez que el paso se fuese derrumbando y dividiendo ambos grupos, dejando a los compañeros separados, solos frente a los agentes:  
\- "164 puede ocuparse solo de ellos, yo en cambio solo me quedan unos pocos frascos explosivos, y en las condiciones está la calle... solo me queda una salida."  
El de pupilas rectas se desabrochó el cinturón y con los pocos frascos quedaban atados a él los lanzó en dirección a los agentes y levantó una enorme cortina de vapor verde de metros de extensión la cual uso para poder colarse entre ellos. Pero el viento no jugó en su favor, y aunque estaba a metros de distancia el gas se disipó lo suficientemente rápido como para que sus perseguidores no le perdieran y continuaran una vez más su persecución.


	2. Like rats

La silueta humanoide de ojos reptilianos se encuentra corriendo a través de oscuras callejuelas donde los altos y malogrados edificios hacen todo el lugar parezca un laberinto ruinoso. Y en efecto lo es, pero conoce este lugar muy bien, ha estado en él tantas veces que la falta de luz no es un impedimento para que logre orientarse mientras las luces de sus perseguidores le alumbraban a sus espaldas.  
Al observarle esta vez, gracias a la luz, se podía vislumbrar su tono de piel oscura que hacía sus ojos penetrantes destacasen y una franja verde atravesando horizontalmente su nariz, y su pelo corto blanco y negro a mitades al igual que su maquillaje labial, ocular y esmaltado; mas sus ropas son una prenda gris que cubre todo el cuerpo como una sola, al igual que todos los demás en aquel lugar.

Sin pausa seguía corriendo, su ritmo no cesaba y su rumbo cambiaba continuamente hasta que de repente se vió emboscado. Ambos grupos portaban trajes del mismo tono gris y con un mismo diseño pero con bandas de colores en el mismo.  
Uno de ellos, con bandas rojas, se llevó la mano a su casco y comenzó exclamar:  
\- Sujeto 172 acorralado en sector G. Procedemos a su captura.  
\- ¡ Ríndete inmediatamente 172, nadie debe resultar herido ! - agregó otro, con bandas azules.  
La situación parecía imposible, estaba rodeado, pero en absoluto acorralado.  
El cuello del perseguido comenzó a brillar en un tono azul cían mientras unas lineas comenzaban a brotar de este, su cuello y boca comenzaron a hincharse, a la vez que sus mandíbulas comenzaron a mostrar signos de gran separación entre ellas. Entonces una enorme masa de humo verde comenzó a brotar en el lugar, para cuando se disipó lo único quedó donde estaba el sujeto era un enorme agujero hacía el subsuelo. Los agentes entraron en él, cayendo en aguas residuales del alcantarillado, un lugar de gran altura sin duda, pero gracias a su equipo la caída fue imperceptible. El de bandas rojas, actuando como el capitán que sus ordenes indicaban, comenzó a dar indicaciones:  
\- El mapeado del lugar indica que solo hay un camino hacía el este, a unos cincuenta metros hay un desvío al sur, si no somos capaces de neutralizarlo lo obligaremos a salir a la superficie, otro escuadrón se situará encima de nuestra posición en todo momento. Cinco vendréis conmigo y los siete restantes en la zona superior hasta nueva orden. Adelante.  
Comenzaron a desfilar por el largo túnel, a paso lento y en formación, alerta en todo momento. El lugar, como podéis suponer, era horrible, el nivel del caudal no era muy alto y no estorbaba el movimiento, pero si que los vapores del lugar molestaban la visión aún con su equipo. Vapores... algo raro de ver en unas alcantarillas, al menos en tanta concentración como había, y cada vez era más densa, sin duda algo extraño:  
\- Señor, esta neblina es demasiado densa y los sensores de calor no dejan ver a través de ella.  
\- Es vapor, no neblina, esto no es por el lugar. - agregó un compañero.  
\- Debe estar preparando algo, no sabemos que es capaz de hacer. - respondió ahora el capitán.  
\- ¿ Es posible sea una trampa señor ?  
\- No podemos descartar nada. Están acostumbrados al terreno tanto como nosotros, puede que más.  
Siguieron en su busca, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, aunque no se percatasen de ello, los nervios y la tensión les podían a su paciencia y cautela.  
De repente, el radar mostró algo inusual:  
\- Capitán, el radar muestra una nueva ruta que antes no estaba.  
\- ¿ Cómo es posible ? - interrumpió otro compañero.  
\- De la misma manera que pudo abrir una hacía abajo puede abrirla en linea recta. ¿ Que dirección ha tomado ? - respondió el capitán.  
\- Dirección norte señor.  
\- Ya veo, el mapeado muestra que hay una bifurcación en "T" en ese lugar.  
\- ¿ Cómo pudo saberlo ?  
\- Todo formaba parte de su plan, todo este tiempo estuvo corriendo encima del alcantarillado, siempre preparado para su huida.  
\- ¿ Qué hacemos entonces capitán ?  
\- Es arriesgado perseguirlo.  
\- ¿ Vamos a dejar que se escape entonces señor ?  
\- "Los drones están neutralizados y nuestro equipamiento es limitado." - pensaba el capitán.  
\- ¿ Señor ?  
\- Atravesaremos el túnel en grupos de dos y tres. Vosotros dos iréis con los escudos por delante, tras confirmar la seguridad pasaremos el resto con los escudos por detrás para evitar una emboscada.  
Tal y como planearon, la operación se llevo a cabo, con éxito. Los dos primeros pasaron lentamente, sin ningún percance ni rastro cercano del objetivo. Seguido, los tres restantes cruzaron, con el mismo resultado. El radar indicaba que no estaba cerca, o eso parecía, pero no era así exactamente:  
\- Esta atmósfera es muy extraña. - comentó uno de ellos.  
\- Es ese maldito reptil apestoso. Trata de despistarnos, sabe que los localizadores no funcionan.  
\- ¿ Por qué camino vamos ?  
\- Dividirnos no sería lo mejor señor, aunque no tengamos oportunidad de encontrarlo menos tendremos si morimos. - gritó uno nervioso.  
\- Tranquilízate mocoso. No podemos perder la compostura. Pero tienes razón, lo mejor será permanecer unidos, en este terreno dividirnos solo nos perjudicaría. De igual forma no tienen manera de huir, al tiempo daremos con todos ellos.  
\- El camino este da hacía un callejón sin salida, pero no podemos asegurar siendo que es capaz de atravesar las paredes.  
\- Esta vez nos dividiremos pero entre superficies. el escuadrón de arriba irá por los caminos norte y nosotros por el oeste. Es la única posibilidad. ¿ Entendido ?  
\- Si señor. - respondieron al unísono ambos escuadrones.  
El grupo del subsuelo siguió su rumbo sin más noticias, pero pronto recibirían una:  
\- Señor. El mapeado indica una salida al exterior por el camino al norte en la bifurcación.  
\- Lo se, por eso mandé al escuadrón por ese camino, Si quiere salir ese es el único lugar. Aún si puede hacer agujeros hacía arriba no puede llegar tan alto sin equipo como el nuestro, solo bajar debe resultarle agotador.  
El escuadrón se dirigió hasta la salida con un paso más rápido, la emoción y ansia les impedía desplazarse más despacio, hasta que finalmente llegaron, sin ningún rastro:  
\- Ninguna noticia de él capitán. Parece le perdimos.  
\- Maldita sea.  
En ese momento se comunicó el escuadrón superior:  
\- Capitán. Estamos justo encima de su posición. ¿ Cual es el estado del objetivo ?  
\- Desconocido.  
\- La tapa de la alcantarilla está desplazada.  
\- Mierda. Hemos perdido el rastro.  
\- Señor. - interrumpió uno de los hombres.  
\- ¿ Que sucede ?  
\- Parece haber un agujero pequeño en esta pared.  
El capitán se acercó a observarlo mientras quien lo encontró se dispuso a mirar a través:  
\- ¿ Algo al otro lado ?  
\- Solo veo el mismo gas señor.

A varios kilómetros el sujeto en busca estaba lejos de sus perseguidores, agotado y goteando un líquido verde de su boca. Entonces se posó sobre un muro en dirección a otra estancia en la que había estado anteriormente:  
\- Esto debería ser suficiente. - decía para si mismo entre jadeos.  
Entonces escupió varias veces a través del muro e hizo un pequeño y largo agujero. Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y lo apunto frente de su boca y volvió escupir.  
Este salió prendido en llamas, alcanzando el otro lado y provocando una potente llamarada explosiva que incluso le empujó al otro muro.

De vuelta con los escuadrones, el sensor de calor de sus trajes comenzó a detectar altas cantidades repentinas. Ante ello el capitán reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo:  
\- ¡ Todos arriba ! ¡ Rápido !  
Antes de lograr acercarse siquiera a la escalera de la salida el sensor comenzó a detectar muy próximo una subida aún mayor.  
\- ¡ Rápido ! ¡ Todos a mi, en caparazón !  
Los apostados en el subsuelo se apiñaron lo más posible mientras los de la superficie estaban atónitos. Todo sucedió en segundos, y mientras los de arriba se disponían a preguntar sobre la situación desorientados una gran llamarada envolvió a todos, llegando varios metros de altura a través de la salida, ocasionando una cadena de explosiones que derrumbó todo el lugar a su paso.

Volviendo con 172. Este se encontraba tratando de recomponerse, andando poco a poco agotado apoyado en el muro mientras pensaba:  
\- "Con el sector sur del alcantarillado inutilizado les será imposible seguirme el rastro hasta el oeste. Pero yo tampoco voy a llegar muy lejos como no coma algo. Si al menos hubiese tenido mis frascos..."  
Mientras caminaba sin otra cosa en su cabeza que el hambre, avistó una pequeña rata. Con ojos como platos y babeando líquido verde se dispuso a atraparla, escupió un chorro de líquido hacía ella, pero falló, creando un pequeño agujero a su lado. La pequeña alimaña corrió a través de una pequeña abertura en la pared. A lo cual, el desesperado hambriento persiguió a través de ella, derritiendo una parte del muro con su baba.  
Tras pasar a través encontró un nido de ratas, un lugar que podría parecer una gran despensa (por muy raro que suene decirlo) pero rodeado de todas esas pequeñas había una enorme devorando un puñado de ellas, junto a una bolsa en la otra pata, rodeado de un montón de chatarra bajo sus pies.  
(¿ Cómo de enorme os preguntaréis ? Bueno, él tiene una estatura promedio de unos 1.70 y le saca dos cabezas, diría os podéis hacer una idea muy buena.)  
El monstruoso engendro dirigió su mirada hacía él, este se debería esperar estuviese asustado, pero lo único estaba era hambriento, no podía dejar de mirar al enorme monstruo como un gran chuletón.  
172 se abalanzó sobre la gran rata, esta respondió con un potente coletazo, golpeándole contra el muro. Quién cargó esta vez fue la rata, sin soltar la bolsa en ningún momento. En la embestida activó un viejo reproductor de música, y a medida que la pelea comenzaba la música de Breaking Park la acompañaba. Ambos atravesaron el muro debido al peso del animal y acabaron cayendo en la estancada agua, aún con la pequeña cantidad de agua bastaba para cubrir la cara de 172 mientras que el tremendo peso de su adversario le impedía moverse. Entonces sacó el mechero y le quemó en un costado, asustándola lo suficiente para que retrocediese. De nuevo en pie, sé dirigió al enorme ser, desafiante:  
\- Estoy bastante cansado, pero comerte me aliviará, por lo que dime bicho. - fue entonces que encendió de nuevo el mechero. - ¿ Sabes que es el verdadero arte ?  
El enorme animal cargó de nuevo, mientras él comenzaba a hinchar su garganta y boca al igual que las anteriores veces, esta vez la cantidad era mucho menor, gracias a ello podía apreciarse como sus reptilianos ojos blancos cambiaban a amarillos a medida que su garganta brillaba con el mismo e intenso azul cían con las mismas lineas.  
Entonces, con el mechero encendido, aún con desgana debido al cansancio, expulsó un enorme chorro que prendió en fuertes llamas y calcinaron a la enorme rata, aunque no duró mucho a diferencia de las anteriores veces, gran parte del líquido verde acabó regurgitándolo al suelo sin control mientras caía rendido.  
El fuego había sido suficiente para quemar a la rata, pero debido a su gran masa no la llegó matar del todo, aparte de que el fuego se apagó instantáneamente al caer de nuevo encima del agua. Aún con su presa viva todavía, estaba derrotada, y el vencedor se dirigió hacía ella a rematarla, pero se percató de la bolsa y decidió agarrarla. Para su sorpresa dentro de ella había un puñado de comida alargada y con pinta de ser muy grasienta. Se le hacía raro ver aquello, seguramente lo había robado de los agentes, pero sabían bien, y eran comida a fin de cuentas.  
Cuando se disponía a marchar observó como la rata se levantaba dolorida, gimoteando. Él la observaba, como ponía cara de pena, mientras él tenía comida en su mano, la observo y decidió darse la vuelta y continuar su viaje, había ganado y necesitaba comer:  
\- Tienes suerte no tenga el cuerpo para rematarte y devorarte, espero no lo hagan tus pequeñas amigas en consecuencia.

Continuando su camino acabó llegando a otra salida de las alcantarillas. Al subir las escaleras poco a poco fue abriendo la tapa de metal, sin observar a nadie cerca salió al exterior cuidadosamente, solo para encontrarse entonces con alguien sorprendiéndole a su espalda, apoyando un arma de fuego entre sus homóplatos:  
\- ¿ Uno de los agentes ? No. Habrías dado la voz si estuvieses solo. ¿ Eres un Hori verdad ?  
\- ¿ Y tú eres ?   
Otra persona salió del interior de uno de los edificios cercanos, plantándose frente a él, dejándolo rodeado:  
\- Un Ber. ¿ Cierto ?  
\- ¿ Otro más ?  
\- Y creo este es uno de los gordos.


	3. The world below us

Acorralado y sin opciones, 172 se limitó a quedarse inmóvil, en aquella situación era lo mejor podía hacer:  
\- ¿ Qué haces aquí Ber ? - preguntó quién estaba apuntándole desde la espalda.  
Él se limitó a no responder.  
\- Habla.  
\- Tranquilo, no hace falta ser así. Todos sabemos porqué están aquí. - exclamó el que se situaba enfrente dél.  
\- "¿ Están ?" - pensó.  
\- Puedes bajar el arma.  
\- ¿ Está seguro sub-líder ?  
\- "¿ Sub-líder ? Entonces debe ser..."  
Quién se situaba a su espalda bajo despacio el arma mientras retrocedía, sin soltar el dedo del gatillo. Entonces la otra persona se acercó a 172 y comenzó a hablarle mientras le pasaba su brazo izquierdo por detrás y ponía su cara pegada a la suya:  
\- Supongo ya sabes quien soy. ¿ Verdad lagartija ?  
Aún con la oscuridad 172 podía verle bien, esas gafas oscuras, ese pelo azul levantado hacía atrás, y esos colores naranjas que pintaban sus labios y ojos, con esos puntos amarillos bajo ellos. Era sin duda un Hori, y no uno cualquiera, sino que el más molesto de todos, no solo de los Laran, sino de todo Unova:  
\- 152. ¿ Qué haces aquí ?  
\- Eso es obvio cariño, este es mi territorio. Quien debería preguntarte eso a ti soy yo.  
\- ¿ Qué sabes sobre 164 ?  
\- Oh. Te diste cuenta. Bien, eso nos ahorrará tiempo. Está en nuestra base del muro oeste.  
\- ¿ Lo habéis capturado ?  
\- No, tranquilo. Está por su propia cuenta, los accesos a otros sectores están bloqueados.  
\- ¿ Cómo ?  
Mientras conversaban los sonidos de disparos próximos de los agentes les interrumpieron:  
\- Deberíamos refugiarnos lejos de aquí. - dijo la otra persona.  
\- 168. Reúnete con 148 y marchad a la base. Nosotros iremos por otro camino más seguro.  
\- ¿ Estás seguro ? Ir solo, ¿ Con ese Ber ?  
\- Tranquilo, si somos amigos. ¿ Verdad cosita ?  
172 permaneció callado, pero por primera vez en todo este tiempo mostraba una expresión de enojo. Bueno, por primera vez, mostraba una expresión.  
\- ¿ Ves ? Si nos queremos mucho. - su voz y tono cambió de repente a uno más serio - Y no tienes muchas más salidas ¿ Verdad ?  
\- Está bien. Lidera el camino.  
Fue ahí que 152 indicó hacía abajo con la cabeza, y por donde antes había venido, volvía de nuevo a entrar.  
Una vez abajo ambos comenzaron a seguir el canal oeste:  
\- Y dime culebra. ¿ Qué haciais aquí ?  
El siguió permaneciendo callado.  
\- Oh. ¿ No quieres decírmelo ? ¿ Ya no me quieres ?  
De nuevo, solo recibía silencio como respuesta.  
\- Entiendo, demasiado cautivado por mi belleza para decírmelo.  
Esta vez, con su rostro cada vez mas fruncido, logró que le respondiese:  
\- Nos dirigíamos a por el cargamento de suministros.  
\- Oh, gracias. Aunque ya lo sabía, tú amigo ya me lo dijo. ¿ Sabes ? Es más educado que tú.  
Con el ceño más fruncido, solo se limitó a callar de nuevo.  
El solo ver como el Hori caminaba le enfadaba, lo cual, no debería ser. Bajó su ritmo y sacó un vial con una jeringa:  
\- No deberías usar eso.  
\- Cállate.  
\- Lo digo por tu bien culebrilla.  
\- Que te calles. No se como logras ser el único de todo Unova capaz de enfadar a los demás.  
\- Porque no hago como vosotros.  
Por alguna razón 172 no se pudo contener y lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que callese de espaldas contra el agua cenagosa. Y con furia se clavó la jeringa en el pecho, cercano al corazón, y poco a poco su rostro volvió a ser el mismo, carente de expresión.  
152 se limitó a levantarse y recoger sus gafas, las cuales habían caído por el golpe. Y tras limpiarlas, mientras se las ponía, exclamó serio a la par que pasaba enfrente dél:  
\- Dais pena.  
Pero esas palabras no habían hecho nada en él, solo continuó callado siguiendo sus pasos.

Su andanza siguió en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Sin preguntas ni respuesta, 152 llevó su mano a este sacando un ladrillo de los altos muros. Metió la mano en el y movió su brazo hacía abajo, como si sostubiese una palanca o manilla y la hubiese accionado, entonces el sonido de un pestillo se escuchó próximo, se dirigió de nuevo al muro y en una zona comenzó a empujar, haciendo que poco a poco se fuese moviendo hacia dentro con un estridente sonido metálico, similar al movimiento de una puerta al abrirse, y de hecho eso era, una entrada mimetizada, la cual tras abrirse dejaba a la vista unas escaleras que conducían hacía la parte superior.  
Ambos subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con otra puerta, tras abrirla, un Hori se encontraba aguardando ante ella:  
\- Sub-líder, veo que ha llegado.  
\- Parece ser que 168 llegó antes que nosotros. Cuentame el reporte actual.  
\- 168 y 148 llegaron sin percances, 157 fue herido por fuego enemigo. Los demás seguimos resistiendo el abate del complejo.  
Ambos siguieron conversando mientras se adentraban en la edificación. Un edifico cuadrado que rodeaba un pequeño patio interno, uno de los pocos lugares del sector sur en el que poder ver vegetación. Sus torreones puntales y sus gruesos muros con pequeñas ventanas y una robusta estructura rocosa hacían difícil el aproximarse a ella. Un edificio que desentona con el aspecto urbanita del sector.  
Para 172 era la primera vez que estaba ahí, es un hito para cualquier externo a los Hori entrar en la inexpugnable edificación. Se adentraron entonces en uno de los torreones y fueron bajando escalones hacía lo más hondo mientras el otro miembro quedaba vigilando la entrada, 172 seguía alerta, algo que no había dejado de hacer, pero hacer cualquier movimeinto podría significar su caída inmediata.  
Al final de los escalones se encontraba una gran sala con una inmensa mesa en medio iluminada con una vela, la cual no dejaba ver más que parte de ella y algunas extrañas esculturas las cuales no se podía distinguir su forma que hacían una tenue sombra en la pared. Ambos se dirigían a la cabecera contraria a la puerta, y en esta, sentado en una silla del lateral derecho, se encontraba alguien sentado. La débil luz no dejaba vislumbrar bien aquella figura con brazos cruzados y rígida pose, pero lo poco permitía ver era inconfundible. Los cabellos largos oscuros y rígidos que terminaban en puntas blancas y los puntos verdes situados bajo sus ojos que difcilmente podían verse sobre su morena piel; era el sin duda:  
\- ¿ 164 ?  
\- Por fin habéis llegado.  
\- Sientate, por favor. - le indicó 152.  
Ambos se sentaron entonces, 172 lo hizo similar a su compañero, situándose enfrente de él, una pose recta pero sin brazos cruzados, pero si con las piernas y manos en contraposición. Por otro lado estaba el sub-lider, el cual aunque pudiese parecer inesperado por su comportamiento, se sentó correctamente con las manos sobre la mesa, y procedió a contar, con un tono firme:  
\- Bien, antes de nada pedirte perdón 164, se que debe ser duro estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada, pero tampoco podemos dejaros campar a vuestras anchas por nuestra base.  
\- Lo entiendo.  
\- ¿ Qué interés tienes en nosotros ? - preguntó 172.  
\- Ninguno.  
\- ¿ Por qué nos retienes entonces ?  
\- No nos retiene, nos está ayudando. - respondió su compañero.  
\- ¿ De que nos ayuda estar aquí ?  
\- De la misma manera que nos podéis ayudar vosotros. Estando unidos. - continuó 152.  
\- ¿ Para que necesitáis eso ? Además, seríamos de más utilidad junto a nuestros camaradas.  
\- Eso será imposible.  
\- ¿ A qué te refieres ?  
\- Los accesos están bloqueados. - añadió de nuevo 164.  
\- ¿ Cómo es eso posible ?  
\- Su compañero cedió de nuevo las palabras al Hori. - Las puertas metálicas están bloqueadas y controladas por el complejo, han apostado guardias en ellas. Y los muros siguen repeliéndonos, como de costumbre.  
\- Entonces estamos atrapados en el sector sur.  
\- En efecto. Pero tampoco sois los únicos con camaradas fuera, aunque poco os importará. Nuestro líder y algunos miembros están en el sector oeste, hablando con los Purpur. Nuestras relaciones siempre fueron apacibles, espero hayan decidido ayudarse mutuamente, aunque tampoco se cuanto resistirán.  
El silencio se hizo patente, 164 tenía un rostro preocupado. Preocupación, algo raro de ver en Unova. Y este mismo silencio fue roto por 172:  
\- ¿ Y cual es el siguiente paso ?  
\- De momento solo podemos aguantar. No tenemos más opciones, por mucho que nuestra situación sea crítica. Las municiones empiezan a escasear, conseguir reponerlas y usar nuestros Astral nos dejaría demasiado expuestos. Por lo que no tenemos demasiadas opciones.  
\- ¿ Entonces nos rendiremos ?  
\- Con el tiempo parece ser es la única solución.  
El silencio volvió inundar la sala. Pero esta vez no hubo alguien que lo rompiese, sino, algo. Cojiendo desprevenidos a agentes y a los residentes por igual, un gran temblor inundó todo el lugar, los sectores y el complejo fueron sacudidos sin pausa mientras esté caía contra un lado a la vez que cadenas de explosiones escapaban por el lateral contario, siendo visibles desde todos los lugares.  
El temblor continuaba y se agrababa sin ceder, impidiendo la movilidad de cualquier sujeto. A la par que el temblor se agrababa, parecía que todo se inclinaba hacía un lado, como un barco sumergiéndose en la mar. Los horribles segundos pasaban, mientras las infraestructuras se derribaban, partes del subsuelo se dividian y caían lejanas a las que estaban unidas y los grandes muros se desmoronaban sin control por todas sus zonas. Y sin poder creer algo así fuese posible. el cielo comenzó a resquebrajarse, dejando caer grandes trozos afilados similares al cristal. De pronto, con un gran estruendo similar a un fuerte impacto se hizo paso al silencio.

El tiempo pasaba, y mientras algunos agonizaban o sucumbían al peso de los escombros, otros trataban de recomponerse.  
172 se levantó mientras trataba de recuperar la consciencia, sin poder alzar la vista ni aclarar su cabeza, solo pudo moverse unos pasos entre el dificultoso terrreno cubierto de escombros. Dolorido pero semi-consciente pudo ver como su compañero llevaba su cuerpo al hombro, ayudándolo a salir:  
\- ¿ 164 ?  
\- Has recuperado la consciencia. Bien, te daba por muerto.  
172 se separó de él y decidió sentarse despacio para recuperar el sentido, tapando sus ojos que por algún motivo solo vislumbraban claridad:  
\- ¿ Qué sucede con esa luz ? Se supone debería estar oscuro.  
\- Por alguna razón es de día.  
\- ¡¿ Qué ?!  
Rapidamente, aunque con el cuerpo dolorido, forzó su cuerpo a recuperarse rapidamente y adaptar su vista a la claridad, porque no podía creerlo, de verdad estaba impactado, era imposible fuese de día. ¿ Como era posible ? Fue así que levantó la vista y, con aún más incredulidad, miró a su alrededor, imposible de entender que sucedía.

Los grandes muros habían cedido, solo podía verse el centro del complejo, el enorme edifcio que permanecía entero pesé a estar derrumbado hacía un lateral. Podían verse los grandes arboles de los manglares y zonas selváticas del sector este, tumbados y enmarañados entre si; las enormes dunas desérticas del sector oeste caían sin control a la nada dejando a la vista las rojizas piedras; pero por desgracia, no era posible vislumbrar el sector norte, el cenagoso sector lleno de colinas y prados solo dejaba vislumbrar una minuscula parte de sus enormes picos montañosos; pero el que peor quedaba era la zona sur, ni la firme estructura de la base Hori resistió el impacto, y todo el lugar eran solo escombros allá donde la vista alcanzaba.  
Pero nada de aquello era más impresionante que lo que rodeaba todo el lugar. Una gran muralla de arena y piedras que se hundía en el interior del hoyo que era Unova. Pero el asombro fue interrumpido por 152:  
\- Oye. Lagartija. Ayúdame a buscar supervivientes.  
Este estaba situado enfrente de uno de sus compañeros, el cual tenía el cuerpo atravesado por un afilado trozo de cristal, al lado de otro con la cabeza aplastada por los escombros. El sub-lider sujetaba la mano a su compañero, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su camarada, el cual poco a poco se iba muriendo, y cuando sus ojos se apagaron y su pulso se detubo, fue solo ahí que con rigidez y pesar, soltó su mano.  
164 se dirigió a él, pero a diferencia del mismo y su compañero, este permanecía inexpresivo ante el suceso:  
\- Solo encontré el cuerpo de uno de ellos, esparcido por todo el suelo en cachos. Creo solo nos salvamos nosotros por estar bajo la estructura.  
\- Entiendo...  
Cabizbajo el sub-lider, sin ahora nada que liderar, se levantó sin mediar palabra, pero volvió a hacer una sonrisa mirando a los dos compañeros, lo cual irritaba en cierta manera a 172, nada extraño realmente. Aunque fue 164 quien alzó la voz:  
\- ¿ Cuañ será nuestro siguiente paso ?  
\- Si nos quedamos pronto nos atraparan. Volver a nuestra base no creo sea una opción viable por ningún motivo.  
\- ¿ Que sugerís entonces ? - preguntó 152.  
164 pasó a su lado, en dirección a aquella inmensa muralla arenosa:  
\- Salir.  
\- ¿ Sabes a donde nos conducirá ? - preguntó 152, situándose a su lado.  
\- No lo sé. Pero quedarse aquí no nos hace ningún bien. No sé las intenciones del complejo y quedarse aquí solo seria arriesgar nuestras vidas, expuestos a todo ataque y débiles.  
\- ¿ Estás seguro de ello ? No sería una buena oportunidad de tomar el complejo ? - exclamó 172.  
\- Somos solo tres, y como bien dije, débiles y expuestos. No sabemos el límite de su armamento o unidades, sería un suicidio.  
\- Por mucho quiera quedarme e ir a buscar a los demás, nadie me asegura estén vivos o sean capturados. - agregó 152.  
\- Además, de igual manera que pensamos nosotros en salir, otros pueden llegar a hacerlo también. Quizás sea la única manera de que nos lleguemos a unir.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, pero pronto decideron emprender su camino:  
\- No es que haya muchas mas opciones, así que supongo no me queda otra que seguir con vosotros dos un poco más. - dijo 152 mientras se adelantaba. - Venga, vamos.  
Los dos Ber siguieron pues el camino, moviéndose entre los escombros con cuidado, el Hori y su compañero tomaban algo de delantera a 172, el cual aún no se había recuperado, pero esto hizo se pudiese percatar de algo. Un par de metros cerca de él habían dos cuerpos entre los escombros, agonizantes y heridos gravemente, pero aún tenían posibilidad de recuperarse.  
Él los miró durante unos segundos, pero continuó su camino sin más, ni un remordimiento, cargar con dos heridos y además de otra tribu solo haría más dificil su camino.

Y fue así que los tres salieron a la superficie, observando por última vez desde las alturas al destrozado complejo hundido en aquel hoyo inmenso, y mirando al nuevo mundo les aguardaba. Una basta llanura desértica sin fin la cual solo dejaba ver el horizonte frente a ellos.


	4. The sand

Mientras los tres supervivientes se aventuraban en lo desconocido, la situación en el complejo de la antigua Unova era agetreada, los agentes no dejaban de buscar entre los escombros a compañeros supervivientes, los pocos podían levantarse y empuñar un arma permanecían alerta y con las pocas fuerzas les quedaban vigilaban sobre las posibles amenazas del exterior. Los Astral no eran los únicos habitaban el lugar a parte de ellos. El personal médico trataba de sanar los heridos con el limitado equipo médico tenían a su disposición, una ardua lucha la cual la escasez de personal no hacía más llevadera.  
Entre el caos y el bullicio del lugar uno de ellos caminaba calmado a través de los inclinados pasillos, este portaba una banda negra, sin ningún percance debido a la atracción magnética de su calzado, algo con lo que por suerte contaban todos los miembros del complejo, lo que les ayudaba significativamente a desplazarse por el destartalado lugar. Un agente se dirigió a él, este portaba una banda morada, y con pose firme y voz calmada, pero no por ello relajado, pues sus gestos denotaban su nerviosismo y preocupación, comenzó a reportarle la situación:  
\- Señor.  
\- ¿ Como van las reparaciones de los generadores electromagnéticos ?  
\- Lentamente, las explosiones derritieron los metales de los circuitos. No solo provocaron el detenimiento de los circuitos eléctricos, también los fundieron al nivel de volverlos atractores. Reponerlos con el material y personal contamos actualmente es demasiado laborioso.  
\- ¿ Cuantas bajas han habido ?  
\- Pocas señor, los agentes de las periferias del complejo han resultado gravemente heridos pero han sobrevivido gracias a que la estructura se mantuvo practicamente intacta. Pero temo decir la situación de los apostados en el exterior del círculo están en estado desconocido junto al paradero del almirante Schneider.  
\- ¿ Han logrado restablecer las comunicaciones ?  
\- Las comunicaciones básicas del complejo no han sufrido daños pero al igual que las estaciones de carga el círculo exterior continúa incomunicado.  
\- Bien. Da el aviso de que voy hacer un comunicado en la entrada principal, todo el que no sea personal médico y pueda levantarse que se presente allí.  
\- Si, señor.  
El agente marchó raúdo por los pasillos al interior del complejo, dando la voz a todas las salas y exterior del complejo desde la zona de telecomunicaciones del complejo la cual transmitía por una interfonía básica.  
A la par, aquel agente con banda negra en su traje continúo su camino al exterior. Cada paso que daba le acercaba al exterior, donde la potente luz del sol entraba de golpe al oscuro lugar que no contaba con ningún otro contacto al exterior salvo el enorme portón se encontraba ante él. Al salir pudo observar como todo el lugar estaba lleno de agentes, aguardándole a él, esperando inmóviles y aguantándose sobre sus piernas como podían, apoyados en los hombros unos de otros, observando hacía la pequeña plataforma que el derrumbamiento dejó frente a la entrada.  
El hombre se dirigió al extremo y llevó la mano a su casco, las comunicaciones exteriores podían no funcionar, pero la distancia entre ellos permitían comunicarse entre ellos. Fue así que comenzó a hablar, pero no por su casco, sino con su voz, activo un modulador que actuaba a modo de altavoz y se dirigió a ellos, recto, vislumbrándolos desde la cima de la plataforma:  
\- Señores, compañeros, estimados camaradas. Agradezco enormemente los esfuerzos que están llevando a cabo. Estoy orgulloso de sus actos y su compenetración, la ayuda que ofrecen a sus camaradas frente a si mismos y sus sacrificios para protegerse mutuamente aún con sus cuerpos dañados, sin poder sostenerse en pie. Quiero se miren los unos a los otros y sepan que quien está al lado está aquí igual que ustedes, y está dando su vida y más para poder protegerles, piensen eso cuando no puedan levantarse. Al igual que pensemos en nuestro cuerpo médico que frente a su propia salud dan todo lo que pueden para sanarlos.  
Todos levantaban las cabezas mientras sus cuerpos se erguían sin ellos tener propia cuenta de ello, sus piernas se mantenían sin problemas y sus espaldas comenzaban a erguirse sin problemas. Sus brazos comenzaban a bajar, pero no sus hombros, se mantuvieron rectos hasta que sus brazos se pegaron a su torso, y todos firmes procedían a gritar, con ánimos y esperanza, uno tras otro, cada rango diferente, con su equipo destrozado, entero, sin funcionamiento, daba igual su capacidad, todos gritaban, repitiendo:  
\- Gracias, señor.  
Pero esta ovación fue detenida por las nuevas palabras de aquel vitoreaban:  
\- Más sus esfuerzos deben cesar inmediatamente.  
Todos pararon sus ánimos y quedaron incrédulos ante aquello, pero ninguno dió una respuesta o una palabra.  
Pero aquel que los había animado y ahora desconcertado no se marcharía sin una explicación así como sus nuevas ordenes. Comenzó a descender la plataforma mientras hacía su comunicado a la par que caminaba en su dirección:  
\- Se bien la situación de sus camaradas y su paradero, más el continuar de esta situación solo acabará con nosotros. Se bien están preocupados por sus camaradas y el posible ataque de los Astral. Pero hay cosas más graves de las que tenemos que preocuparnos. ¿ Se olvidan acaso de la fauna de este planeta ? ¿ De la enorme pared de arena se cierne sobre nosotros ? Los Astral ahora mismo no suponen una amenaza, muchos habrán huído en la desesperación o habrán muerto. Y se que están preocupados por sus camaradas, pero buscarlos sin saber su paradero es arriesgado. Nuestros esfuerzos deben estar centrados en la reconstrucción del edificio principal. Podremos restablecer las comunicaciones y localizar a nuestros compañeros, podremos restablecer los equipos médicos y de soporte, y más importante podremos alzarnos de nuevo al cielo.  
Esta vez frente a sus camaradas, los cuales ante algunos había pasado en su camino al centro de la formación, posicionándose a su altura, terminó pues su discurso:  
\- Por el bien de sus camaradas, y para que su esfuerzo no sea en vano, debemos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en la reconstrucción, debemos ascender a los cielos de nuevo. El verdadero peligro es este planeta.

Mientras las tropas se desplegaban, a varios kilómetros en dirección al antiguo sector sur, una persona cubierta de arriba abajo con ropas del mismo color que la ardiente arena que no dejaban ningún rasgo visible, entraba en una pequeña formación rocosa escondida tras unas dunas de arena, reuniéndose con otras dos vestidas igual guarecidas en aquel lugar:  
\- Han vuelto a moverse, pero no salen de los alrededores del edificio central.  
\- Será mejor que regresemos.  
\- ¿ Y qué hacemos con esos tres ?  
\- Lo primero será volver. No podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentarlos nosotros solos.  
\- Sabéis de lo que es capaz Raka, imagínate tres como él.  
\- Tranquilos, no pueden ir muy lejos a pie.  
Los tres sacaron unas pequeñas plataformas que estaban escondidas tras las rocas. Cada una comenzó a desplegarse y revelar su aspecto, una estructura alargada la cual podía dividirse a la mitad, dejando entre la parte posterior e inferior una zona para que una persona pueda meterse en el interior. Una vez dentro cada uno encendió el suyo, los tres comenzaron a flotar levemente en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo, y la parte superior mostraba lo que había en la inferior, una copia exacta, como si allí nada hubiese.  
\- ¿ Cuanto crees que tardaremos ?  
\- Si nos damos prisa llegaremos entrado el anochecer. Así que ya sabéis, nada de paradas.

Pero estas tres personas no eran nuestros chicos... ¿ Que estarán haciendo ahora ? ¿ Cómo les irá ?  
A varios kilómetros, tan lejos que no se podía ya percibir el punto de origen de su andada, continuaban por la vasta llanura desértica, paso a paso y sin pausa, pero su ritmo bajaba y el agotamiento se hacía cada vez más patente, aunque no en todos. 152 lideraba la marcha seguido por los dos Ber, los cuales, aunque más por parte de 172, permanecían a unos pocos metros de distancia, conversando en el camino mientras le dejaban aislado, agotándose solo poco a poco, aunque igual en el lado de los dos compañeros, salvo por uno, como bien dije, el cual aliviaba al otro solo estando junto suya:  
\- Pronto anochecerá. - dijo 164, sin signos de cansancio alguno.  
\- Deberíamos buscar algún lugar donde guarecernos pronto, si esta zona es igual que el sector oeste las noches serán heladoras.  
Por otra parte su compañero de ojos reptilianos, aun si bien no tanto como el pobre Hori, si que presentaba algunos signos de cansancio:  
\- Este calor es insoportable.  
\- Si. Y no estamos seguros de cuanto durará el día.  
\- ¿ A que te refieres ?  
\- Si bien dije que pronto iba anochecer, no puedo asegurarlo.  
\- Tu también lo notaste.  
\- Si. El tiempo pasa más lento aquí, en cualquier sector ya hubiese caído la noche.  
\- ¿ Cuanto dirías que hay de diferencia ?  
\- No sabría calcular con exactitud pero unas ocho horas a más, o eso puedo decir por la posición de la estrella.  
\- Tampoco podemos asegurar cuanto durará la noche.  
\- Lo mejor será encontrar refugio pronto.  
Ambos seguían caminando pero pronto se dieron cuenta, cada vez estaban más cerca del agotado 152, jadeando y con sus pasos moviéndose cada cinco segundos, parecía un milagro se mantuviese en pie. Poco a poco se acercaban a él, pero a la par que su paso disminuía cada vez más y más, 172 hacía lo mismo, tratando de mantener la misma distancia, pero su compañero no haría lo mismo, aumentando su marcha se acercaría al agotado Hori. Cuando llegó a su lado notó algo extraño, parecía como si hubiese mucho más calor cerca suyo que en el propio aire, era como si un espeso gas ardiente lo rodease. 164 posó su mano sobre su hombro y la retiró inmediatamente con gesto de dolor, esta estaba enrrojecida y del hombro del otro salía vapor. Poco a poco, de nuevo, posó su mano sobre su hombro, pero sin tocarlo directamente, solo lo había aproximado, pero el calor era tremendamente notorio, era como estar cerca de una caldera ardiente. Pero el calor se iba disipando gracias a su intervención, fue así que 152 acabó recobrando de nuevo la postura:  
\- Gracias. El calor es horrible para mi.  
\- Mantente cerca de mi y no te pasará nada.  
\- ¿ Ahora eres mi príncipe azul ? ¿ Por que no me llevas en brazos amor mío ?  
Por alguna razón eso mostró una leve sonrisa en 164, y por otra distinta enojó a 172. Ambos no sabían el por qué, para este último la propia existencia del molesto Hori era suficiente para hacerle enfadar, aunque seguía sin comprender como o por qué, y no le quedaban más viales. El viaje iba a ser más largo de lo que parecía...  
Su compañero y aquel molesto ser seguían delante y le habían dejado atrás, pero poco a poco se acercaba a ellos aumentando su ritmo, hasta acabar de nuevo al lado de 152, pero al contrario que el otro claro.

Y así los tres continuaron de nuevo la marcha hasta llegar a unas formaciones rocosas, afiladas y rojizas con vegetación en sus alrededores, escasa, pero la suficiente para lo que ellos querían. Fue así que decidieron refugiarse entre ellas, encontrando una pequeña cueva que formaban unas enormes rocas agrietadas y desplomadas por el agua y la arena, aprovecharon la poca luz quedaba para reunir las secas ramas y helechos que allí dejaba la vasta tierra y se refugiaron en su interior al caer el anochecer.  
La luz de la hoguera podía vislumbrarse desde el exterior, mientras los pequeños animales nocturnos salían, un pequeño animal de aspecto similar a un lagarto permanecía atento al cielo enfrente de su cabeza observando los pequeños seres voladores similares a insectos alados, revoloteando en la maleza donde este se ocultaba, más continuó su camino y los dejó de lado hasta encontrar una pequeña piedra negra, no mas grande que un ojo suyo (si bien ocupaban la mitad de su cabeza) e ingirió la roca. Los pequeños seres seguían revoloteando en el lugar, pero de pronto el pequeño ser saltó sobre ellos y devoraba los pocos cabían en su boca, más este no caía al suelo o volvía a él, sino que seguía flotando unos centímetros sobre este, capturando los pocos aún continuaban cerca, desprevenidos.

De nuevo, tras la breve apreciación de la fauna. Volvemos junto nuestros sobrevivientes, donde parecía había algo de movimiento.  
172 se encontraba mirando al exterior de espaldas a los demás, vigilando la fría noche mientras el gélido aire comenzaba a soplar más fuerte. Mientras, un poco más adentro, los otros dos estaban hablando al lado de la hoguera, 164 se mantenía erguido en la pared mientras 152 aprovechaba a recostarse en el suelo de lado, sin quitarse sus gafas oscuras aún de noche, por supuesto:  
\- Oye jefe. ¿ Cual será nuestro siguiente plan ?  
\- ¿ Jefe ? - 164 estaba extrañado porque lo llamasen así.  
\- Bueno, eres el más indicado de los tres para serlo.  
\- En los Ber no tenemos un solo líder, ni somos líderes como tal.  
\- Oh. Ya veo. También era una manera de hablar, que seáis rancios no es culpa mía.  
\- ¿ Rancios ? Se bien nuestros trajes no cuentan con los sistemas del complejo pero no pensé tampoco podría rezumar algún olor.  
\- ... ¿ Sabes que ? Dejalo.  
152 miró hacía el exterior, donde 172 seguía inmóvil seguía observándolo:  
\- Oye lagartija. ¿ Quieres hacer el cambio de turno ?  
No hubo respuesta por su parte, nada extraño. 164 entonces le dirigió la palabra:  
\- En cuanto el astro esté a la mitad de recorrido será mi turno. ¿ De acuerdo ? Mañana saldremos tan pronto amanezca.  
\- Si.  
El Hori se quedó observando unos segundos al Ber que tenía frente a él en la hoguera hasta que este se percató:  
\- ¿ Sucede algo 152 ?  
\- No es nada, tranquilo.  
Este se dió la vuelta en dirección a la pared, más sus ojos tardaron un tiempo en cerrarse, cayendo dormido junto a 164.

Tiempo después este se despertó para el cambio con su compañero:  
\- Será mejor descanses, no sabemos que nos depara mañana.  
\- ¿ Has pensado algo ?  
\- No sabemos nada sobre este terreno. El encontrar fuentes de agua y alimento es lo primordial, pero...  
\- Si. Es difícil encontrar algo así cuando solo ves arena da igual donde poses la vista.  
Ambos se quedaron sentados observando al horizonte, esperando el relevo, pero 164 notaba que su compañero mantenía la vista firme en un punto:  
\- ¿ Has visto algo verdad ?  
\- Antes de anochecer había una enorme duna en aquella dirección. Cuando me puse a observar había desaparecido ante mi.  
\- Es difícil pensar el viento se llevase esa duna.  
172 se quedó unos segundos callado junto su compañero y exclamó:  
\- Debemos buscar la forma de salir de este lugar.  
\- Parece que las zonas rocosas como estás son las únicas zonas seguras.  
Y de nuevo, el mismo silencio que se volvió a interrumpir segundos después:  
\- Ve descansar. La guardia que queda la haré yo.  
172 dirigió su vista al otro integrante del grupo, el cual seguía tumbado en la misma posición, algo que notó su compañero:  
\- Yo tampoco me fío de él, pero ahora mismo estamos los tres en la misma situación. Cuantos más seamos mejor.  
Su compañero no respondió, y callado se dirigió al interior y frente a la hoguera la cual le quedaba una leve llama se apoyó en la pared, observando a 152, hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en él y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

La noche había transcurrido sin un percance. La estrella brillaba fuerte, el cálido y cómodo amanecer era agradable a la vista y calmaba los nervios de cualquiera. 164 y 152 estaban conversando sobre los siguientes movimientos a hacer. Seguidos minutos después de 172, el cual se reunió con ellos en la entrada de la pequeña formación rocosa tras despertar, con los cálidos rayos de luz golpeando su cara y deslumbrándole después de sus ojos acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la noche:  
\- ¿ Entonces estás seguro de ir en esa dirección? - preguntó 152.  
\- La arena de esa zona parece más llana, y si estamos en lo cierto con los patrones de...  
La conversación fue interrumpida por la integración del último miembro:  
\- Buenos días culebrilla. ¿ Qué tal dormiste ?  
Como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta.  
\- ¿ Estás listo ? - preguntó esta vez 164.  
\- Si. Solo necesito mis ojos se acostumbren un poco más.  
\- Bien. En cuanto estés tomaremos rumbo este. Debemos aprovechar todo lo que podamos el amanecer.  
Mientras conversaban a sus pies algo se escuchaba. Unos cilindros metálicos cayeron bajo ellos, levantando inmediatamente una humareda la cual la ausencia de viento no lograba disipar. Poco a poco los tres comenzaron a caer al suelo sin poder moverse, tosiendo y lagrimando mientras se desplomaban, pudiendo ver con la poca abertura dejaban su vista unas extrañas figuras humanoides dirigiéndose en su dirección a través del humo, hasta que cayeron sin más en el suelo.

172 se encontraba en una oscura habitación, con sus piernas clavadas al suelo con enormes estacas, no sentía dolor, pero el moverse le resultaba imposible. Dos figuras oscuras con rayas azules brillando a lo largo de su cuerpo comenzaron a caminar hacía él portando una estaca cada uno. Deteniéndose frente sus ojos, trato entonces de regurgitarles sus jugos ácidos, pero en su lugar había salido sangre, la cual no dejaba de toser. Jadeando por ello solo podía levantar la vista y mirar como las extrañas figuras sin rasgos levantaban sus estacas y las dirigían rapidamente a su cara, mientras 172 solo podía ver como se acercaban sin poder hacer nada, con sus ojos abiertos sin poder mover un músculo. Las estacas iban a atravesar su cabeza, cuando la oscuridad se hizo momentaneamente y la luz volvió a sus ojos junto a las palabras de su compañero:  
\- 172 ¿ Qué ha pasado ?  
Jadeando y sudando, este estaba recomponiéndose, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban abiertos sin poder cerrarlos mientras miraba borroso sus manos estremecerse sin control, con las palabras de su compañero repiqueteando sus oídos.  
\- ¿ Estás bien ? ¿ Que ha sido eso ?  
\- ¿ Que ha sucedido ?  
\- Empezaste a convulsionar en el sitio y a sudar mientras gritabas. ¿ Que ha sido eso ?  
\- No se. Pero estoy sintiendo algo nunca he sentido. ¿ Que es esto 164 ?  
Cada vez hablaba comenzaba a aumentar la rapidez de las palabras y mostraba un mayor nerviosismo.  
\- No lo se. Debe ser un efecto secundario del gas nos administraron, algún tipo de alucinación y efecto neurótico.  
\- ¿ No te ha afectado ?  
\- Mi Astral debe haber mitigado el efecto. Tú eres el último en despertar, nosotros llevamos un tiempo aquí.  
152 estaba de pie, callado al escuchar aquella conversación, pero ajeno a ella. Para cuando 172 recobró el sentido miró a su alrededor, no se había percatado pero estaba encima de un banco sostenido en la pared. Un suelo rocoso y húmedo y paredes rocosas y ásperas y un pobre cubo lleno de algún líquido eran lo único allí había, una pequeña ventana era lo único dejaba entrar una fuerte luz y un seco y espeso aire en aquella estancia, con las únicas salida de una enorme verja tapada con un portón por el exterior y una puerta metálica con dos rendijas con una chapa metálica.  
\- ¿ Donde estamos ?  
\- Lo más seguro es que esto sea una cárcel de estructura básica.  
\- Si son solo piedras puedo derretirlas.  
\- Estas paredes están formadas por roca sólida, tardarías demasiado, tampoco sabemos el grosor o si estamos a una altura subterránea y se nos viene el terreno adyacente encima. Es demasiado arriesgado hacer algún movimiento, seguramente quien sea que nos tenga aquí nos estará vigilando.  
\- Entonces no nos queda de otra que esperar y ver que quieren con nosotros.  
\- Es lo más probable.   
164 se sentó entonces al lado de su compañero para esperar, pero era ahora que 172 se daba cuenta de que hacía ahora el otro miembro restante:  
\- ¿ Qué hace ? - preguntó 172.  
\- Parece un extraño método de negociación.  
Mientras los dos lo observaban, 152 se encontraba dando vueltas de una pared a otra, hablando al aire:  
\- No se como pueden tratarme así. ¿ Que condiciones de hospedaje son estas ? A mi pelo se le abrirán las puntas si continúa en estas condiciones...  
Mientras seguía hablando cosas sin sentido, los dos Ber no podían sino estar sentados y quietos, aguardando lo que pueda suceder.

Minutos después la enorme verja se situaba frente aquel enorme portón comenzó a elevarse, dejando la vía libre a abrir este. No tenían otra ruta a la que ir, parecía aquel quería hablar con ellos estaba tras de esa puerta. 164 la abrió y empujó de aquella pesada puerta mientras los potentes rayos de luz atravesaban la abertura, para al terminar de abrirla, pasar los tres con sus ojos cubiertos por la potente luz la cual no lograban acostumbrarse allí encerrados.

A la vez que el grupo se adentraba en lo desconocido, otra persona estaba en una estancia oscura igual a la que ellos estaban, solo el reflejo de la luz que sus pendientes dorados reflejaba hacía posible saber allí estaba, con la cabeza agachada sentado en el banco. Una voz a través de la puerta metálica el grupo no llegó traspasar o escuchar algo del otro lado, le dijo al que allí estaba:  
\- Raka, prepárate, es posible hoy respires aire fresco de nuevo.  
Este levantó la cabeza y dejo sus ojos a la vista, eran de un tono marrón común. Puso entonces las manos encima del banco para levantarse, levantando así con una de ellas un cacho de la madera del mismo, astillándola sin esfuerzo alguno, aquellas palabras le habían puesto ansioso.

Los ojos de aquellos tres al fin se habían acostumbrado a la claridad, no podían creer donde estaban. Ningún rayo de estrella brillaba ni el color azul se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, solo enormes luces artificiales y una inmensa cúpula rocosa era lo único había sobre ellos. Y frente a sus ojos una gran cantidad de personas sentadas en gradas de manera circular rodeando todo el recinto inferior donde ellos tres estaban, atrapados en el inmenso círculo de piedra que no era sino un enorme muro lleno de portones gigantes iguales por el que ellos habían salido. Continuaron hasta el centro del lugar mientras observaban a su alrededor, todas las gradas estaban llenas de gente, pero un asiento apartado y elevado unos metros de ellos era obvio destacaba, pero no podía verse quien estaba en él, no hasta que aquella persona se levantó y acercó a la grada de su asiento:  
\- Queridos habitantes de Unova. Es un placer poder contar con vuestra presencia.  
Su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar gracias a un sistema de megafonía básico, los cables rudimentariamente colocados podían verse con facilidad colgados entre cada lugar:  
\- Bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad. Nos encantaría que entrarais a formar parte de nuestro pueblo.  
\- ¿ Qué clase de proposición es esa ? - exclamó 152 con un tono sarcástico.  
\- Podéis aceptar nuestra oferta. O podemos dejaros en vuestras celdas para siempre. O mejor aún, os dejamos a merced del desierto, os aseguro que si la deshidratación y el hambre no se ocupan de vosotros lo harán los Grabéticos.  
Los tres se miraron el uno al otro, cuando 164 se adelantó unos pasos, pero 172 le detuvo para preguntarle:  
\- ¿ Qué vas hacer ?  
\- Tomar la única salida tenemos, está clara nuestras opciones.  
Retomando el paso, se encaminó hasta el frente de aquel estaba hablando por la megafonía y firme se detuvo hasta poder ver su silueta, pero a tanta altura que no podía distinguir nada de su figura:  
\- Está bien, aceptamos tu oferta.  
Desde lo alto aquel les hablaba esbozó una sonrisa, parecía todo salía a pedir de boca para él:  
\- Sabia decisión amigos míos. Sabía lo haríais.  
Esta vez estaba más animado en su habla, alzaba más la voz:  
\- ¡ Queridos conciudadanos ! ¡ Demos la bienvenida a los nuevos aspirantes a la ciudadanía !  
Todas las gradas se llenaron del bullicio de la gente. Todos estaban alborotados y celebrando la noticia, pero aquel hablaba les mandaba a la calma, aunque fue 164 quien habló en cuanto tubo oportunidad:  
\- ¿ Y a quienes hay que vencer ?  
\- Vaya, sabías a que te atenías.  
\- Era una suposición bastante sencilla de hacer solo observando donde estamos.  
\- Entonces...  
\- Pero tengo una petición.  
164 interrumpió sin dejar siquiera acabar la primera frase, pero este se le dirigía aceptó escuchar aquello quería decirle:  
\- De acuerdo. ¿ Cuales son tus demandas ?  
\- Es una propuesta.  
\- Adelante pues. Explícate.  
\- Acepto luchar contra el habitante más fuerte de tu ciudad, yo solo, y quien se enfrente a mi es libre de usar todo armamento tenga a su disposición.  
172 dió un paso al frente, pero 152 el cual permanecía a su lado lo detuvo inmediatamente.  
\- Interesante. ¿ Y que ganas con ello ?  
\- Si venzo en combate a quién se enfrente a mí nos concederás la ciudadanía a todos. Si pierdo, eres libre de hacer con nosotros lo que desees.  
Las gradas estaban en silencio esperando una respuesta, la cual tras un breve tiempo fue dada:  
\- Está bien. Acepto tu propuesta.  
De nuevo, igual que antes, exclamó bien alto para el público:  
\- ¡ Será un uno contra uno ! ¡ Una única batalla que decidirá todo ! ¿¡ Están todos de acuerdo !?  
Las gradas ardían en gritos y vitores ante aquello mientras quién les hablaba se dirigió a otra persona situada a su lado:  
\- Puedes hacer que salga ya.  
\- De acuerdo señor.  
164 volvía junto los otros dos los cuales a la par se acercaban hacía él:  
\- ¿ Qué se supone haces ? - le recriminó 172  
\- Lo mejor podemos hacer ahora mismo. Lo mejor será volváis a la celda y permanezcáis allí alerta, nadie nos asegura cumplirán lo que dicen,  
\- De acuerdo. - respondió sin dudar su compañero mientras se iba.  
\- Mucha suerte guapo.  
152 siguió pues, no después de mandarle un beso por el aire a su príncipe salvador.  
Ambos entraron de nuevo a su celda, donde solo la verja bajó pero el portón permaneció abierto. Les permitían observar la arena según parecía, aunque quien sabe si es buena idea dejar a estos dos juntos...  
164 permanecía inmóvil encima de la arena, aguardando por su contrincante. Mientras, los dos permanecían en la celda, 172 permanecía de espaldas a la verja y de pie en el centro, quizás porque 152 estaba apoyado en la verja:  
\- ¿ En qué estará pensando ? - Murmuraba 172 pensando en los actos de su compañero.  
\- Tu amigo es muy inteligente.  
172 hizo caso omiso, pero calló en ese momento.  
\- ¿ Era el estratega de vuestra tribu verdad ?  
Él seguía callado.  
\- Es normal que lograse darse cuenta.  
De nuevo permanecía callado, pero no por mucho, unos segundos después exclamó:  
\- ¿ A que te refieres ?  
\- ¿ No te percataste ?  
Más a esto no tenia respuesta.  
\- Solo mira a las gradas, estas personas no son como nosotros, tratándonos como extraños de otro lugar, quizás nunca hayan visto nadie como nosotros. Tampoco tienen aspecto de ser una asosiación militar.  
\- ¿ Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros dos ?  
\- A su vez nosotros no sabemos de ellos. Pero tampoco es eso, solo fíjate en el lugar.  
\- ¿ Qué sucede con él ?  
\- Tú no sabrás sobre mi Astral, pero él si, al igual que sabe sobre el tuyo. ¿ En un enfrentamiento directo cuanto durarías ?  
172 se dió cuenta entonces, o tardó mucho en percatarse, pero tardó, algo raro para él, algo le pasaba que afectaba a su razonamiento:  
\- Además no estamos en condiciones de pelear, y menos tú. Lo mejor es confiar en él. Es el único puede sacarnos de esta si todo va como debe hacerlo.  
Fue ahí que 172 se dignó a acercarse a él, aunque fuese para ver el recinto a través de la verja.

Una de los grandes portones del lugar se abría, el sonido chirriante de la verja y las bisagras hacía parecer aquella no había sido abierta en muchos años.  
De ella salió una persona. Alto, fuerte y con una piel más oscura que la de 172 y unos enormes pendientes de aro dorados vestido con nada más que unos harapos de color café, el cual se dirigió directo a 164 con la cabeza alta y orgulloso entre los abucheos y gritos de la gente:  
\- ¿ Eres tú mi contrincante ?  
\- Si.  
\- Está bien chico. Tengamos una buena pelea.  
Tras esas últimas palabras asestó un golpe bajo hacía 164, era algo obvio debido a su diferencia de altura, no tenía otra manera de poder golpearle. Pero aquel golpe no fue normal, había diferencia de altura y era comprensible suponer de fuerza, aun así fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para alguien ordinario. 164 reaccionó a tiempo y pudo bloquearlo con sus brazos, pero el impacto lo empujó varios centímetros, haciéndole perder el control y tambalearse sobre sus piernas.  
Su contrincante volvía a la carga, sus largos pasos acortaban la distancia entre ambos rapidamente, para cuando pudo recomponerse el rival ya estaba encima suyo, pero cometió un error esta vez, había alzado su puño para hacer un puñetazo descendente, lo cual dejó una abertura que su rival aprovecharía. 164 pasó entre sus piernas gracias a su tamaño, y mientras el gran contrincante dirigía su golpe a la nada, él sacó una pequeña pluma de escribir de un bolsillo situado en la zona de la muñeca y logro hacerle un pequeño corte en la pierna mientras se zafaba.  
Raka volvió la vista atrás solo para ver a su contrincante empuñando una hoja helada que crecía a un ritmo lento. Pero eso no es en lo que se había fijado especialmente, los ojos amarillos de su rival eran algo dificil de que pasase desapercibido pues brillaban con una gran intensidad:  
\- Que interesante.  
De nuevo, cargó contra 164, el cual mantenía su posición con aquella esbelta hoja frente a él, dispuesto a bloquear el ataque de su rival. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a pasar. Raka hizo un puñetazo descendente de nuevo, esta vez 164 iba a bloquearlo para cortar su mano, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. La gélida hoja se rompió en esquirlas ante el envite. ¿ Pero podía un golpe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla ? Era posible, pero no fue eso, atónito ante lo que había sucedido, con solo un segundo de reacción, 164 reculó su posición contemplando algo que ni él ni sus compañeros en la celda podían creer contemplar, una enorme garra de grueso hielo salía de la muñeca de aquel su rival, y para cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos habían cambiado a un color amarillo a la vez que se podía observar las lineas de intenso azul cian que salía de su brazo derecho. 164 estaba perplejo, pero tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, aquellos segundos desconcentrado habían dejado una abertura que Raka aprovecharía para embestirle, esta vez con una cuchilla en cada brazo. 164 logró bloquearlas, pero no facilmente, los ataques eran fuertes y rápidos y la hoja se mantenía firme solo gracias a que la sostenía con ambas manos. Estar a la defensiva solo le agotaría más a él que a su contrincante. Tomó entonces la única salida le quedaba, aprobechó su rival cargaba con ambos brazos a la par y bloqueo su cuchilla izquierda con la hoja en esa mano y entrelazó sus brazos para evitar la cuchilla tocase su cuerpo.  
Ambos habían quedado en una pose que no les permitía moverse, debido a la diferencia de altura era imposible uno alcanzase al otro sin quedar expuestos de manera vital, sus caras habían quedado una frente a la otra, casi podían tocarse. Ambos hacían fuerza entre si, Raka trataba de romper la cuchilla mientras hacía fuerza hacía el interior, a la par que la hoja lo bloqueaba, pero empezaba a agrietarse, aunque podía ser peligroso pues podría atacar sus brazos pues quedaría expuesto a la corta hoja resultaría. Por otro lado 164 trataba de alcanzar su cara con el otro brazo, Raka podría detener ese con el suyo propio, pero la ventana de oportunidad le dejaba era alta para desperdiciarla, con este otro hacía la misma fuerza hacía dentro para alcanzar la cabeza de su rival, pero este pensaba lo mismo y le era mas sencillo alcanzar la de su rival, pues solo debía inclinar su codo para llegar a ella.  
Ambos forcejeaban sin descanso, la hoja helada estaba a punto de cesar su aguante y la mano de 164 estaba a centímetros de tocar la de su rival, ambos permanecían en aquel lugar en una guerra de aguante, pero un sonido cristalino decidió el final de aquel combate. La gélida hoja se rompió en varios fragmentos, lo cual podía marcar la victoria de Raka, pero eso no fue así. 164 aprobechó de nuevo su tamaño y en vez de retroceder avanzó hacía su enemigo, el cual con sus cuchillas había aumentado su letalidad, pero sus ataques a tan corto alcance eran dificiles de realizar.  
Esta vez entre sus dos brazos y su cuerpo 164 había decidido ya la pelea, con su mano sobre la frente de su rival le susurró unas palabras. A lo que inmediatamente después escucharlas calló a plomo contra el suelo.

Las gradas permanecían en silencio, hasta que tras unos segundos comenzaron a vitorear al vencedor. Pidiendo la muerte del derrotado. Pero 164 no le dió muerte, sino que se dirigió a la tribuna donde había empezado todo, y allí, fue que todos volvieron callar y dieron paso a la palabra entre él y quién allí arriba estaba:  
\- ¿ Qué sucede aspirante ?  
\- He ganado. La batalla ha terminado.  
Las gradas estaban llenas de abucheos mientras, sin que nadie se percatase Raka comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco, recuperando la consciencia. Quien se le dirigía a 164 mandó al silencio, lo que dió de nuevo la posibilidad a 164 de hablar una vez más:  
\- Acordé que si vencía todos seríamos libres. Una victoria no es una muerte solamente, también es cuando el enemigo no tiene más posibilidad de seguir luchando.  
Las gradas volvieron a llenarse de ajetreo e indignación mientras en el palco había silencio, aquella persona sonreía levemente, algo que nadie podía ver salvo otra persona que allí le acompañaba, quien permanecía impasible y en silencio. De nuevo él ordenaba al silencio. Mientras, a espaldas del vencedor, el derrotado se levantaba y cargaba raúdo contra él, para cuando una de sus cuchillas iba tocar la espalda de 164...  
\- Alto. - exclamó quien estaba en la tribuna.  
El silencio se hizo patente en todo el lugar y Raka se detuvo sin miramientos.  
\- Esta bien. Has sido más perspicaz que yo y lo reconozco. Cumpliré mi palabra.  
\- También mi contrincante será liberado. ¿ No es así ?  
De nuevo, esbozó otra sonrisa antes de volver responder al astuto contendiente:  
\- "Concederás la ciudadanía a todos." - pensaba en voz baja. - Has demostrado tu astucia y fuerza. Yo te mostraré mi palabra y bondad. Tu contrincante también será liberado.  
Nadie podía verlo, pero Raka, cabizbajo, sonreía con una gruesa sonrisa, manteniendo aquella posición.  
\- Sea pues. ¡ Dad la bienvenida a los nuevos habitantes de Antlea !


End file.
